Father of Mine
by Hi-I'm-New
Summary: It's been almost 5 years since Michael Parker died. Follow Drake as he finally comes to terms with the death of the man he once called Dad.


Hi, as you can tell by my screen name, I'm new. Okay so I'm not new to fan fiction writing, I'm new to the genre of Drake and Josh. I've been writing fan fiction in general since the days of New Kids on the Block, way before the internet was ever in existence. Over the years I've written in many genres: wrestling, NSYNC, BSB, Seaquest, Home Improvement; and last year I even was into writing fiction about the pro skateboarder Bam Margera. I really love writing drama and angst fiction and I hate, Hate, HATE romance, slash and Mary Sue fiction. What led me to Drake and Josh? Well I was bored one day and was flipping through the channels before settling on Spongebob Square Pants, or so the TV Guide Channel led me to believe. When I switched over to Nickelodeon, instead of seeing my favorite sponge and stupid star fish, I saw Drake and Josh. Like I said I was bored so I decided to watch the show. Man was it funny! That was about a week ago and I can't stop watching any time it is on and I am home. So of course watching the show drew my attention into looking to see if there was fan fiction out about it. Low and behold there was and of course I just had to write one of my own.

Want to know a little about myself? I am 25 years old and I work for a living. In my spare time, which is rare, I love reading and writing and of course shopping (I have a thing for purses and shoes!)

So I hope you enjoy the story. Please tell me what you think and be honest. Oh and I would like to tell you; I go through bouts of writers block so I am as of right now possibly looking for a co writer on this story so that there won't be long periods of time between chapters. Just be warned that I can be strict. I know where I want this story to go and I don't want to deviate from my vision too far. If interested drop me an email, my address should be in my profile. Now on with the story!

* * *

_"Hey Drakie...Drakie...wake up." a young voice prodded._

_The 11 year old lump of a boy just rolled over pulling his blanket over his head "Go away, Megan, its Sunday." he muttered._

_"But Drakie... it's daddy's day." 6 year old Megan whined, pushing on her older brother, trying to get him out of bed._

_"Yeah I know but the sun's barely up." Drake didn't know what time it was but knew his sister liked to get up real early to watch cartoons._

_"I made breakfast." she stated proudly, which quickly got Drake out of bed._

_Drake remembered a month ago when Megan made breakfast for mother's day. Megan had managed to spill orange juice all over the counter; burn the toast and somehow, though Drake couldn't think of how it could have happened, cheerios and mashed bananas wound up on the ceiling._

_"Come on Meggers; let's see what the damage is." Drake crouched down to allow Megan to climb on his back. Despite being 11, Drake had hit a growth spurt earlier in the year so he was able to handle the extra weight his sister added. _

_"I made Daddy the bestest present ever." Megan beamed as the two made their way into the kitchen. Thankfully there wasn't a big mess to clean up, just some toast crumbs and the butter left out on the table._

_"Hey I thought I heard voices." a voice laughed._

_"Look mommy I made breakfast for daddy."_

_"You sure did, Megan, good job." Audrey praised. "Why don't the two of you go get your gifts for dad and meet me outside my bedroom."_

_"Come on Drakie, I'll race you." The little girl scampered off with Drake jogging behind her. Audrey stayed behind to fix a cup of coffee for her husband and to put the food on a tray._

_Drake made a dash into his room to grab his guitar. He paused for a moment holding the instrument in his hand mentally debating on weather to sing to his dad or not. While he's been playing for almost 2 years now; this was the first time Drake has ever wrote his own song and was a little nervous. He was snapped from his thoughts by Megan hollering his name. Drake made his way down the hallway to his parents' bedroom surprised to see that his mom had beaten him to the room as she was balancing the tray with one hand and keeping her daughter at bay with the other._

_"All right Megan; you can go wake your dad up now." Audrey said as Megan bounded into the room jumping onto the bed causing the sleeping form to sit up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Drake and Audrey followed her inside._

_"Happy daddy's day!" she proclaimed, giving her dad, Michael, a hug._

_Michael reciprocated "Aww thanks my Meggy Bear." _

_"I made this just for you daddy." Megan handed over the gift she was holding plopping down in her dad's lap._

_Michael took one look at the present and smiled. It was a popsicle frame decorated with macaroni noodles that spelled out ME AND DADDY. Inside was a picture of the two of them at the Daisy Scout Father Daughter Dance. "It's beautiful princess."_

_"Happy Father's Day, dad." Drake said as Michael turned his attention from his daughter over to his son. "I wrote this just for you, I hope you like it." Drake took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he started strumming a slow melody on his guitar. He played for a few moments while gathering the courage to begin singing. He opened his eyes to being the song but instead of singing, Drake stood there in shock. His dad was no longer sitting in bed; it was if he had vanished. "You're not my dad." he said to the man, who was now in Michael's place. _

_"Of course I am, silly. Who else would I be?" the man asked._

_"You...you...you're that man on TV. The one who does the weather." Drake choked out._

_"Yeah but who says I can't be the weather man and your dad." the man replied._

_"No you're not dad." Drake confirmed again._

_"Hush now Drake, of course he is. Happy Father's Day Walter." Audrey said walking over to the man and Megan, who was still sitting in the lap of the man who used to be Michael Parker._

_"Walter! Walter! Walter..." Drake exclaimed confused._

* * *

"Walter...Walter...Walter..." a voice mumbled. Drake woke with a jolt, his breathing erratic, remembering the last remnants of the nightmare or dream what ever you wanted to call it. He sat up, as he started calming down, looking over at his alarm clock. It read 8:00 am. "It's too early." Drake whined falling back down into bed. I mean after all it was summer vacation. Drake lay there for about 10 minutes before realizing that there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep, not after what he had just dreamt. The 16 year old forced himself out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a tee shirt before slipping on his sandals and making his way out of the room. 

Drake walked in the kitchen stretching and yawning. He groaned as he saw once again that Megan had taken the last of the cereal.

"Geeze Megan you could have saved some for the rest of us"

Megan just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. "Sounds like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." she said between bites.

Drake was about to retort when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey you two, father's day is in 3 weeks," Josh, who was sitting across the table, began trying to prevent a fight between his siblings, "and I know it's a bit early but I was thinking we could pool our money together and get dad those new golf clubs he's been drooling over."

Megan was the first to respond "Yeah that sounds good, I have 40 bucks saved up from my allowance."

The two of them looked to Drake, who had to settle with toast and fruit for breakfast. Despite doing gigs with his band, Drake seemed to never have money.

"So Drake how much money can you contribute?" Josh asked.

"Who said I was going to contribute?"

"The Boob's broke" Megan sighed. "There's a big shocker."

"You just did 2 gigs last weekend, how can you already be broke?" questioned Josh.

"I'm not broke; I just don't feel like contributing."

"So you have your own idea for a father's day gift. That's cool man."

"No I don't have my own idea for a father's day gift." Drake was starting to get annoyed and his voice showed it.

"Then why won't you contribute?"

Drake rose from his seat "Because I don't feel like it okay."

"That's not a good enough answer you knucklehead."

"Shut up Megan, it's none of your business why." Drake walked to the sink to toss his dishes in.

"Tisk...tisk...I knew it, Drake woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I guess he woke up on the insensitive, self-centered side today." smirked Megan. Drake just froze at the sink, his annoyance turning to anger. Normally Drake could handle his sister's snide comments but after the rough night of sleep he had, he just didn't have the patience to deal with her today. He attempted for a few moments to keep his emotions in control, but before he knew it and without thinking he turned around and yelled "GOD DAMNIT HE'S NOT MY FATHER!"

Both Megan and Josh were shocked at Drake's outburst. Drake wasn't the type to get angry let alone curse. It was a side of their brother they have never seen before.

"Drake...I...uh...uh...I...uh" Josh stuttered trying to find something to say.

"Save it Josh because I don't want to hear it."

"Hey what's all the commotion?" It was Walter, making his way to the kitchen for his usual morning coffee and toast before making his way to work.

"I'm out of here!" Drake proclaimed taking one look at Walter and pushing past him on his way towards the front door, slamming it shut on his way out.

"What's wrong with Drake?" Walter asked with concern. Both Megan and Josh just shrugged looking just as confused as their dad.


End file.
